tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuneo Ando
Doctor Tsuneo Ando is a human, researching Microbiology as a Doctoral graduate at Kamii University Appearance Disheveled but casually formal, is probably the best way to describe Tsuneo’s usual form of attire. He’ll normally wear high quality dress shoes, but takes little care of them. The various coloured shirts he has are rarely ironed, and his trousers have a few small stains here and there. When in the lab, and not doing any sensitive work, he’ll usually roll up the sleeves on his lab coat for a bit of extra comfort, and keeps it unbuttoned. As for his physical stature, Tsuneo stands at a fairly average height of 5’7”, and is reasonably lean. He has a bit of muscle definition, but no bulk to actually give him any higher than average strength. His eyes are a light blue, and his hair a dull red. He never really bothers to cut it unless it gets too hard to manage, so most of the time his hair is of medium length, and in whatever style his pillow saw fit to give him. While genetically predisposed to light skin, Tsuneo has tanned to the point that one couldn’t call him pale. Although he’s certainly not Japanese. Personality Tsuneo is generally quite a kind, and conscientious person. He’s very dedicated to both his work, and those he cares for. Sometimes to extremes. He’ll work himself ragged if he’s made a promise or commitment, and will do his utmost to keep to his word. While this can be seen as an endearing trait, it’s gotten him into tight binds in the past that proved quite hard to break. Throughout his life, Tsuneo always jumped at the chance to take charge of situations. He isn’t the most inspiring person, but he is very good at delegating and problem solving. In team/group projects, he’ll often be the one to stand up, make a plan of action and set people to different roles. He likes to think he’s got a knack for picking out people’s unique traits and talents, and putting them to the best use possible. That all being said, he does have a petty tendency to become a bit jealous and resentful of others, if they’re in a position he thinks he could do better in. These same feelings also come to fruition for more standard things, and did at one point push him into a moderate depression. Now that he’s matured a bit, and recovered, it’s not such a prevalent aspect of his personality that he’s affected by it on a day to day basis. He strives to be recognised for his contributions and work, but is often tempered by a fear of criticism of things he’s put a lot of time and effort into. There have been occasions when he’s scrapped and restarted entire reports which would have likely gotten an B, or B+, simply because he didn’t want his work being picked apart and given back to him. Tsuneo places a lot of his self worth upon his academic, sporting and scholarly achievements, and validation of those from others. So, naturally, he stove quite hard throughout his life to do well in all of these areas. This did place a lot of stress on him throughout high school and his early university years especially, but didn’t hamper him too much in the social aspects of his life. He managed to maintain good pockets of friends in each institution he moved to, and is generally quite a sociable character. He enjoys spending time with others, simply to spend time with others, and can often get a bit restless and bored if alone. He’s quite happy that his job entails working in a large group of researchers, rather than on solitary projects. He has had little interaction with ghouls throughout his life. All he knows of them is what he sees on the news and in the media. Naturally, he is terrified of them, but having never come face to face with any, it’s a very rational fear. His caution is based upon shared knowledge, and rumors, not actual experience or confrontation. History TBD Powers and Abilities Expert Researcher and Analyst: Through his years of academics, Tsuneo has come to make a career for himself in delving deep into one specific topic. He spends his days toiling over microscopes and writing down results, then pouring over Data in any other free time he has. He's quick to appropriate the required skills of diligence and perception to many varied situations. Athlete: Tsuneo has spent a good portion of his spare time on sports and training for sports, throughout his life. He's rather good too, often competing in regional events for his High School and University, in a number of areas, such as Football, 100m sprint, Relay and Basketball. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia * Tsuneo is avidly interested in Japanese history Category:Characters Category:Human